


Juntos

by DaniTsubasa2



Category: Os Vingadores (Filmes da Marvel), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Other, Romance, amizade, familia
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-22
Updated: 2020-04-22
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:08:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23789095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaniTsubasa2/pseuds/DaniTsubasa2
Summary: Após sobreviver milagrosamente à batalha contra Thanos, Tony decide se aposentar e se tornar uma espécie de conselheiro para os Vingadores e uma equipe de emergência junto com Pepper, além de aproveitar bem seu tempo com sua família pela primeira vez em tantos anos.
Relationships: Morgan Stark (Marvel Cinematic Universe) & Tony Stark, Pepper Potts/Tony Stark, Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Kudos: 2





	Juntos

**Author's Note:**

> Os Vingadores e seus personagens não me pertencem. Deixo os créditos à Marvel.
> 
> *Essa one shot também foi publicada por mim no Nyah Fanfiction.
> 
> *A fanart do capítulo foi publicada por @shestillhashersoul no blog (acho que é um blog) "I saw her eyes and I couldn't".

\- A sua tia deve achar estranho te ver meio que numa guarda compartilhada comigo, mas a partir de agora vamos aproveitar melhor nosso tempo. Não me aposentei pra nada.

Os dois colocaram os milkshakes e os hambúrgueres em cima da mesa da praça de alimentação do shopping e sentaram-se.

\- Se aposentou mesmo? Nunca mais vai participar de nada?

\- Bem... Parar completamente é impossível. Até mesmo Pepper admitiu isso. Eu não consigo parar, e acho que não posso. Mas continuar como conselheiro, e na equipe Resgate pra eventuais emergências que você e os outros não consigam resolver. Porque eu sou, e sempre vou ser o Homem de Ferro.

\- E se Morgan e Steve quiserem seguir o ofício?

\- É muito cedo pra falar sobre Steve. Mas Morgan... – Tony deslizou uma das mãos pelo cabelo em sinal de rendição – Eu não acho que ela vive fuçando a garagem e brincando com os capacetes das armaduras à toa. Eu não sei como isso vai ser. Por mais que eu não goste de admitir, parece que eu e Pepper teremos uma dor de cabeça diferente de afastar pretendentes quando ela crescer.

\- Ou talvez ela mesma faça isso.

Tony riu.

\- Ela pode se parecer muito comigo, mas é uma pessoa tão aberta às outras quanto a mãe dela. Acho que daqui dez anos vamos estar enlouquecendo porque ela está demorando a voltar de alguma batalha e também com isso.

\- Acha que pode ter alguma coisa pior do que aquilo?

\- Eu não sei, garoto... A verdade é que sempre existirão batalhas. Algum cara idiota que se acha um deus, ou alguém com o coração ferido demais achando que pode tirar o peso com vingança, mesmo que contra as pessoas erradas, ou mesmo alguém com ideias distorcidas de paz. Mas é pra isso que estamos aqui. E apesar de todos os erros terríveis que eu já cometi, ao longo do caminho vamos cuidar uns dos outros, juntos.

Peter assentiu, não perdendo a referência ao que o Capitão América costumava dizer.

\- Acha que ainda vamos vê-lo? E conhecê-la?

\- Não sei. Talvez não. Ele quis assim, ele está feliz, e é assim mesmo que era pra ter sido.

Quando Tony acordou do coma, meses após a derrota de Thanos, após abraçar Pepper que chorou por vários minutos, recebeu a visita de todos os Vingadores e até mesmo os cumprimentos dos Guardiões da Galáxia e Thor que estavam no espaço. Sam e Bucky tinham lhe contado sobre a decisão de Steve e como ele estava vivendo agora. Se perguntava se ainda veria o amigo. E no fundo esperava que sim, ao menos uma vez, ainda que estivesse anos e anos mais velho.

\- Acho que ainda vão se ver? – Peter questionou como se lesse seus pensamentos.

\- Talvez... Eu espero que sim. Ao menos uma vez.

Ficaram em silêncio por um tempo enquanto comiam.

\- Papai!! – Morgan apareceu correndo na direção de Tony, que levantou-se da cadeira sorrindo e erguendo a filha nos braços.

A menina riu quando Tony beijou seu rosto e a sentou na cadeira ao lado dele, lhe entregando milkshake e hambúrguer.

Pepper acomodou o carrinho de bebê perto deles e beijou o marido antes de se sentar e trocar um sorriso com Peter, que olhou novamente para Steve. Os olhinhos azuis o encaravam e Peter fez gracinhas para o bebê rir. Steve tinha apenas dois meses e era louro como a mãe, lembrando bastante o próprio Capitão América. A homenagem fora perfeita.

\- Você não vai acreditar no que Morgan cismou em comprar pra Steve – Pepper falou para Tony enquanto puxava duas roupinhas de bebê da sacola de compras e mostrava aos dois.

Tony sorriu e pegou os dois bodys de bebê para vê-los mais de perto. Um deles era vermelho e possuía os contornos de um reator ark azul no peito. O outro era azul, e no lugar do reator possuía o desenho do escudo de Steve. Seu coração doeu por instante, de lembrar do passado, de todas as lutas, dos momentos bons e ruins, e respirou fundo ao pensar que ao menos ele e Steve Rogers eram amigos de novo.

\- Escolheu bem, princesa – falou sorrindo para Morgan – Eu sabia que existia, mas nunca tinha visto. Eu teria comprado igual pra você quando nasceu se eu tivesse encontrado.

\- Eu sabia que is gostar – a menina respondeu.

Pepper riu, genuinamente feliz quando Peter lhe entregou as roupinhas para guardar.

\- Pet, faz outro balanço de teia pra mim mais tarde.

\- Claro! – Ele respondeu empolgado antes de receber um olhar de Tony e Pepper – Se seus pais deixarem – completou.

\- Tudo bem – Pepper lhe disse – Desde que ela não acerte mais o carteiro por acidente enquanto se balança como da última vez.

\- E que não deixe o cachorro dos vizinhos maluco o suficiente pra correr atrás de todo mundo de novo – Tony falou.

\- Papai, você derrotou Thanos e tem medo de um cachorrinho?

Peter e Pepper não conseguiram evitar cair na gargalhada.

\- Eu não tenho medo. Mas aquele cachorro fica maluco quando vê alguém correndo ou se movimentando rápido. Se tivéssemos um daquele com poderes na equipe várias batalhas teriam acabado bem mais rápido.

\- É só você adotar um e treiná-lo.

\- Boa tentativa, Morgan Stark Pots, mas só vai cuidar de um animal quando tiver condições e a responsabilidade pra isso.

\- Tá bom.

\- Posso construir o balanço numa árvore dessa vez.

\- Uma que seja bem forte, não queremos que quebre e ela saia voando – Pepper falou.

\- Quando Carol vem nos ver, mamãe?

\- Ela está muito ocupada trabalhando, querida. Quando ela estiver na Terra, tenho certeza que virá nos visitar de novo.

A Capitã Marvel os tinha visitado quando Tony acordou e descobriram que Pepper estava grávida de novo, e Morgan tinha se dado bem com ela. Embora Morgan se desse bem com absolutamente todos os Vingadores e Guardiões da Galáxia, até com Nebulosa e Rocket.

\- Eu podia voar com o Skate de _De Volta pro Futuro_ se construíssemos um – Morgan falou.

Pepper riu baixinho enquanto bebia seu milkshake e brincava com Steve. A convivência com Peter tinha feito Morgan se apaixonar por cultura pop do mesmo jeito que o Homem Aranha.

\- Nada mais de referências malucas à cultura pop por enquanto – Tony falou – Deixe essas ideias pra quando você crescer e eu e sua mãe estivermos com a cabeça mais fria pra enlouquecermos com isso. Seis anos ainda é pouco.

******

Pepper beijou o rostinho do filho, que riu ao ver o pai. Tony pegou o bebê com um braço e riu para ele, abraçando Pepper com o outro. Os dois olharam para Peter empurrando uma Morgan radiante no balanço de teia preso numa árvore na frente da casa, e sorriram.

\- Queria que fosse assim pra sempre – ele falou.

Pepper nada disse, tinha muito que ela podia falar sobre isso, mas tudo que precisavam agora era aproveitar esse momento.

\- É pra isso que os Vingadores existem. Pra que isso possa continuar, pra todos – Pepper lhe disse.

Tony encarou o filho nos braços e depois olhou os outros dois brincando e rindo, para enfim olhar para Pepper.

\- O que eu faria sem todos vocês? – Ele sorriu.

Pepper sorriu de volta, entrelaçando os dedos em seu cabelo escuro e o puxando para um beijo.


End file.
